


Off With My Overcoat

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip HORSE as a seduction technique is probably the worst suggestion anyone has had ever, but it works in a weird roundabout way.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off With My Overcoat

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Patrick Kane suggesting Strip HORSE to Hall and Eberle in an attempt to get them to just bang each other already came into my head one day and wouldn't leave and it spiraled out of control into this entire 12 Days series.

“So, you and Hall. What up with that?” Patrick asked as soon as Jordan answered the phone.

“Oh, so it’s our turn now?” Jordan replied, amused.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve kind of heard through the grapevine that you seem to be on some sort of mission to be even more involved in everyone’s relationships than usual lately.”

“I’m just getting into the Christmas spirit of giving, so I’m giving everyone the gift of getting laid.”

“You are a ridiculous human being.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“Ugh, fine. Hallsy and I are, well, almost in a relationship.”

“Almost?”

“It’s basically a relationship without the acknowledgement of feelings or the label.” He paused for a moment before adding sadly. “Or the sex.”

“But sex is the best part! Or, well, one of the best parts. It’s like some crazy transcendent next level bullshit when Jonny-” Patrick’s outrage was clear, even over the phone.

“Woah, woah. Nope. Don’t want to hear it. Anyways, I’m interested, but I’m not sure if he is. I was thinking of maybe talking to his mom over Christmas break because I think she could give me an honest answer while still keeping it secret that-”

“Wait, are you two spending Christmas together?”

“Yeah. This Christmas is his family, since last year was mine.”

“And people thought Jonny and I were idiots. Okay, so, the only thing you need to change is that you’re not having sex.”

“Well, and the fact that we’re not really talking about the whole thing. I’d like to have a conversation about it.”

“You need to seduce him.”

“I’m not going to seduce him.”

“Yes, you are. Okay, you need to convince him to do something that seems almost innocent with him, like strip poker-”

“Doesn’t seem innocent at all.”

“Oh, or strip HORSE!”

“Yeah, I’m hanging up now.”

* * *

“I’m really glad you came home with me.” Taylor nudged Jordan’s shoulder as he sat down next to him on the couch. “But my mom’s so excited you’re here that I’m worried she might love you more.”

“She probably does, but it’s okay. Just wait until next Christmas. You know how much my parents adore you. I think they’re more upset that they don’t get to see you again this year than they are that they don’t get to see me.”

Taylor hummed in response, curling up against Jordan’s side and resting his head on Jordan’s chest, propping his feet up next to him.

“Are you two just going to lay around and do nothing all day?” Taylor’s mom poked her head in from the kitchen.

“Yeah, probably. We might go out back and skate a little bit.” Taylor replied, looking to Jordan, who nodded in agreement of the plan.

“We’re going to run out to do some errands. Behave while we’re gone!”

They heard the door click shut and stayed cuddled together in quiet silence for a while.

“What do you feel like doing? Want to skate?” Taylor suggested, though he didn’t feel inclined to actually move.

“Yeah.” Jordan answered reluctantly and stood, helping Taylor to his feet.

After they’d both laced up their skates, they trudged out back to where Taylor’s dad had made an ice rink in the backyard. Taylor made a few slow laps around the outside edge of the rink while Jordan headed straight for where the sticks and pucks were, practicing a few shots.

“Want to play something?” Taylor skated over, stopping right in front of Jordan and blocking his next shot.

“Sure.” Jordan shrugged in agreement.

“Like what?”

“Strip HORSE?” Jordan was horrified at himself as the words came out of his mouth and he wished he could take them back. Taylor stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. “What?”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to take relationship advice from Patrick Kane?” Taylor’s laughter was finally starting to die down enough that he could speak, but he kept giggling still.

“How did you-?” Jordan’s voice came out strangled.

“He called me a while ago, tried to interfere, and told me that I should get you to play strip HORSE. I told him we weren’t in a relationship and to back off.”

“Oh.” Jordan deflated, frowning down at his feet.

“I also told him I had already planned on making my move over Christmas break, though.” Taylor was already close, but he moved in so that their bodies were pressed together.

“ _Oh_.” Jordan didn’t get out anything else before Taylor was kissing him, hard and thorough.

“I love you.” Taylor pulled back with a grin. “Can we please be in an actual relationship now? Can I take you on dates and kiss you and move into your bedroom?”

“Yes.” Jordan agreed immediately. “I love you, too.” He grabbed Taylor by the back of the neck and tugged him in for a few more kisses. “We could still play strip HORSE, though. It’s an absolutely terrible idea, but it sounds kind of fun. Coats, shirts, pants, undershirts, boxers. We already have the perfect number of clothing items.” Jordan pretended to be thinking deeply about his proposition.

“You’re on.”

* * *

When Taylor’s parents came home, his mom found them first. Jordan was down to just his boxers and skates while Taylor still managed to have his undershirt on as well. She watched them for a few moments as they tried to outdo each other in stunts. They were both matching each other shot-for-shot until Jordan missed one that Taylor had made by sitting on top of one net and shooting one-handed into the other net. As Jordan’s shot went wide, Taylor turned to him gleefully, holding out his hand.

“Oh, that’s E! Hand ‘em over, babe.”

“Woah, hold on. I don’t need to see that!” She called across the yard, causing them both to jump and scramble for their clothes. “I don’t even want to know, but you should probably get dressed before your dad sees what you’re doing with his ice rink. Take it upstairs, boys.”

They were both too mortified to do anything more than exchange a few quick kisses after they got dressed. Jordan was scared that Taylor’s parents were upset with him, but Taylor’s mom smiled warmly at Jordan over dinner with a wink and his bags were already moved into Taylor’s room that night when they headed to bed after getting a pat on the shoulder from Taylor’s dad.

“They really do love you more.” Taylor sighed before locking the door and stripping down, holding a hand out expectantly when he was finished. “Now, I believe you owe me something from earlier.”

 


End file.
